Love, the ardest way
by CherryMurder
Summary: EL sufrimiento de dos corazones no correspondidos, pasion, dolor y todas las emociones que se sienten.


Love, the hardest way.

Este fic surgio de la inspiracion de ciertas canciones de HIM al orilas raro a lo mejor, pero siento que es unas de las mejores isnpiraciones repentinas que me surgen, el titulo es inspirado en una cancion de ellos precisamente; esta historia es un Nejihina, pero relata el sufrimiento de los dos al no ser correspondidos cuando ellos quisieron y el ver al amor de su vida con otro, espero les agrade. Por cierto se me ocurrio que cada capitulo este inspirado en una cancion.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi

Kishimoto.

Capitulo 1: Killing loneliness

Era un dia de semana como cualquier otro; por las fechas se hacerca el aniversario de la ultima vez que estuvieron juntos tan juntos, seria ya un año de ese momento magico en el que sus cuerpos no eran suyos sino del otro.

El miraba el paisaje con despresio, dentro yacia una amargura que nadie podia retirar, un rencor que nacia dentro de el tan solo de pensar en una escena de hacia unos días.

Flasback

El camiba sin rumbo alguno por la aldea; y ahi estaba ella, siempre tratandose de evitar lo mas posible. Pero para su sorpresa andaba acompañda del chico perro como el le decia a Kiba, el joven Inuzuka iba muy animado con su amada prima, su dulce angelito, su pequeña y linda Hinta.

Iban felices algo indiscutible por la expresion de sus rostros, hasta que ella lo vio a el y su mirada se torno de alegre a llena de rencor, dolor, desepcion y amor. Así era como ahor alo veia ella, cuando antes era un mirada con una ternura indescriptible, llena del más grande amor que el se ubiera iamginado, un amor ciego y puro por completo.

-Hinata-sama – se susurro asi mismo; con el corazón roto enverdad, el solo podia sentir celos y algo de amargura al verla mirarlo de esa manera.

Hinata siguio caminando a lado de Kiba; ellos iba de la mano felices con una gran sonrisa y es que desde hacia poco habían comenzado a ser novios; aquella noticia lo habia devastado.

Fin del flasback

Sus penas se las guardaba para el solo, y es que ella ya no podia estar con el, ella misma se había decidido a olvidarlo y a enamorarse de alguien más.

El aun no podia consevir que ella lo odiase, y que no quisiera saber nada de el, por su mente retumbaban las palabras que le habai dicho ella aquella noche.

Eres el ser más despreciable que he tenido la desdicha de conocer, y que ademas eres mi protector. Pero sabes que no derramare ni una lagrima más por ti- mirandolo – no valez la pena-

Al terminar de retumabrle esas palabras en la emnta siento un gran escalofrio por todo el cuerpo; enverdad la amaba pero se había dado cuanta demasiado tarde, o ¿quizás no? Eso nadie lo sabia aún.

La noche caía sobre la aldea; era tiempo de regresar a casa, al entrar se dirigio al comedor que como otro día más, una farsa seria solamente, se sento sin pronunciar ninguna palabra ni cruzar la mirada con su prima, la mayor de las hermanas Hyuga lo ignoraba por completo, mientras la más pequeña trababa de llamar la antención.

Neji-san – dijo la pequeña

si Hanabi-sama- contesto cortesmente

¿Quiero que me ayudes a dominar una tecnica?- le dijo ella – es que mi Nee-chan no me la ha podido enseñar bien-

como usted diga Hanabi-sama, mañana mismo comenzamos el entrenamiento- le contesto

Me parece excelente- menciono el patriarca Hyuuga- hiciste un gran trabajo con Hinata; quien al parecer mejoro cuando coemnzo a entrenar comigo, puedo observar que los años de entrenar contigo dieron frutos-

Outo-san ¿me permite retirarme?-pregunto la Hyuuga mayo

Por supuesto hija- le contesto Hiashi

Con el paso de los meses ella habai mejora indiscutublemente, inclusive habia tomado el examen para asender a jounin; y en el mejor de los casos había aprovado, se realizo una gran celebracion en el clan, quien antes fuera la desonrra del mismo ahroa era un orgullo, estaba demostrando con arduo esfuerzo ser digna heredera. Neji estaba contento y muy complacido de que todo su esfuerzo puesto en ella habai rendido los mejores frutos pero no pensaba lo mismo de su amor por ella no correspondido y sus estupidos actos como asi los calificaba el, ahora solo le quedaba ser el entrenador de Hanabi, si bien Hanabi era más fuerte que Hinata, ella tenia sentimientos a diferencia de su pequeña hermana que era frivola con los demás menos con su hermana mayor que era como una madre para ella quien había visto por ella desde que era un bebé.

Ahora solo le quedaba dejarse arropar por los brazos de morfeos otros día más de agonía total; así eran los días desde hacía poco menos de un año.


End file.
